2014.11.19 - The Fortune Cookie God Knows All
Guardians of the Galaxy, Kryptonians, bad things happening , right now the world is spinning for one Jennifer Hayden, not just the world, but seeming the fate of the entire universe. How heavy is /that/? Oh sure, Jen knew that when she decided to put on tights and help the little smurfs things would get a bit out of hand, but this? THIS!? Currently located in her small apartment, Jade is collecting up a small, calico cat, who is squirming under Jen's attentions. "Now, now Mr. Wiggums." Jen is cooing to the tiny feline, "You like Melony, she's a very nice person and is going to be taking care of you..." There's a brief pause, as Jen gulps down the last. "Until I get back." The small cat is highly unimpressed with Jade's words, as the multi-colored beast squirms and lets out a yowl of indignation. He can see the carrier located in the hall, and is having none of Jen's attempts at calming him down. "Oh c'mon Mr. Wiggums. It won't be very long." With that, the squirming, clawing, and yowling animal is delicately placed into the carrier (with a barrier of green power around Jen for protection), and the metal door snapped closed. Once inside, Mr. Wiggums settles down with a humph of sound, turning his back to Jen, while sulking. Jen's apartment is fairly clean, granted it could use a good dusting, and the floor doesn't look to have been vacuumed recently, but there aren't any clothes cluttered around, they're all in an over flowing basket, and there aren't any dishes on tables. (They're all located in the sink.) Rachel has actually lived part of what's got Jade's mind spinning, and it lives up to every dire imagining that's running through the other woman's mind. Rachel can be sure of this, because she's listening to her surface thoughts. Well, how ELSE was she supposed to find one person, even one GREEN person in a city the size of New York, when she only had a vague idea of what district Jade lived in? And that had to be dredged up from the depths of her memories of their chat on Knowhere, which seems like a lifetime ago now. Rachel's not sure whether to blame that on the trip to the Microverse, or the trip to Japan at her little brother's request. Either way, she's blaming her brother for one undeniable fact: She's late. Very late. Adam asked her to contact Jade on her return to Earth, and Rachel... didn't. Fate of the universe or not, she couldn't let Nate go into battle without her being there to watch his back. But that notably unpleasant episode is over, at least for now, and Rachel's trying to make up for lost time. Hence, the use of her telepathic powers and her little used but never forgotten hunting skills to locate Jade. Not too long ago she might have had a problem with that, but things have changed. And, well, there's no time for such qualms when you've got a universe to save! As a result, as Jade's dealing with her cat, Rachel's outside her door. Smirking quietly to herself as she follows the other woman's battle with her pet. << Anyone would think you were sending him somewhere bad. >> Rachel's voice, sounding amused - if a bit tired - pops into the back of the other woman's mind, and a moment later someone knocks on the door to her apartment. << That's me, if you hadn't guessed. >> In the process of bagging up multiple cans of cat food, as well as a bag of dry, Jennifer's thoughts are taken back, ever so slightly, when one enters that isn't her own. She's still not entirely use to such things, so it does take her a moment to adjust. A blink of eyelashes, then a wry grin as the knock happens soon afterwards. Striding towards the door, it's opened with a flourish of motion, before Jen gestures the red-head in. "Wondered when you'd show up, after Adam assumed you had already told me, I figured you'd be by soon enough. Come in, Mr. Wiggums is very unhappy with me, he hates his carrier, and dislikes change, then again. Don't we all?" As Jennifer gestures Rachel inside, closing the door behind her, the emerald skinned 'Lantern', plucks up the carrier, the animal within letting out a pitiful, tiny mewl of protest. "Mr. Wiggums, this is Rachel. Rachel this is Mr. Wiggums." The calico within ignores Rachel entirely, turning his back to the red-head, before Jen just shrugs, and sets him back down. "How've you been?" The flash of surprise that Rachel gets isn't totally unexpected and, if she's honest, Rachel rather enjoys it. With most people she'd at least consider knocking first before invading their brain, but somehow Rachel had a feeling that Jade wouldn't mind too much. She's pleased to be proven right. As the door's opened, Rachel's revealed. She's casually dressed this time, but is otherwise much the same - except she looks as tired as her voice sounded, some of the energy she displayed during their tour seems to have drained away, leaving the fire within her burning a little lower than usual. Even so, she musters an answering grin as the door is swung open, and takes a step inside as Jade ushers her forward. Unable to help herself, and not really trying not to, Rachel's eyes rake quickly across the interior of the apartment before returning to Jade. Her grin is slightly broader, and she's about to speak when Jade gets there first. And Rachel's face falls a bit. "Adam got to you first. Damn, I was afraid of that. He's going to give me that disappointed look again." Rachel sounds more irritated by that prospect than properly ashamed. Pursing her lips for a moment, Rachel dismisses that thought, a smirking echo of her previous grin returning to her lips as she answer's Jade's rhetorical question. "Not me. Change has been good to me, mostly." It might sound like she's being contrary, but for Rachel's part she's being honest. Even counting all the life and death scrapes she gets herself into. She doesn't dwell on the point, instead bending down a bit to look inside the cat carrier. "Nice to meet you." She says, feeling slightly ridiculous, but snickers when the cat turns his back on her. "You remind me of Lockheed." She tells him, then glances up at Jade. "My old room mate's pet." She explains, and then shakes her head ruefully. "Unexpected trip to Japan. Family stuff. I don't regret going but... bad timing, if you know what I mean." Considering they need to save the universe and all. "So." Rachel says after another quick glance around. "Apartment all packed away." She continues, reaching down to unzip her boots. "Cat going on vacation." She sets the boots to one side of the door and shrugs out of her jacket, hooking it over her shoulder with her fingers for want of anywhere else to put it. "And now you tell me Adam got here first." She pauses, then adds, "Getting ready to run?" The smirk is definitely still there. With a laugh, Jen takes a few steps into the interior of her home, yeah it's not exactly sparkling, yes it could use a slight dusting and vacuuming, but it hasn't been too long since she's done so. Flopping onto her sofa, which is a small leather love seat, that has seen better days, Jen's hands gesture towards the overstuffed chair next to it. "Yes, I hear Outer Mongolia is nice this time of year." A twinkle is set in her emerald eyes, as her gaze flickers on Rachel, noting for the first time the girl doesn't seem quite as - spunky? Happy? Bright? "Though I fear even Outer Mongolia wouldn't stop Warlock from finding me." There's a chortle to her tone, one hand running splayed through her hair, as she lets out a rush of air from her lungs. "Soooooo - do you guys encounter this kind of trouble, all the time? You look like you've seen your share of adversity already." Keen, observant eyes scan Rachel, as Jen continues. "I've already got my will written out, everything goes to Mr. Wiggums, with my brother getting my debts." There's a chortled sound, before Jen clears her throat. "I'd offer something to drink, or eat, but the most I could give is water and saltines." Rachel seems to brighten a bit as Jade takes her teasing in the spirit she intended, the green woman's good humour turning out to be infectious and raising Rachel's own spirits. Since Adam's already been here, Rachel's job is already done, there's no reason for her to stay - except she finds that she wants to. She has a feeling that as soon as she gets back to the X-Mansion she'll be pulled into one crisis or another, and Rachel's happy to let the calm before the storm last a bit longer. Besides, she's finding that she likes Jade. She's one of the more normal people Rachel's met - which since she's green, tells you all you need to know about the people Rachel normally spends time with. Padding after Jade to the living area, Rachel sits down with a bit more grace than Jade and crosses her legs, then laughs when Jade mentions her chosen destination. Without really thinking about it, Rachel relaxes a little more and pulls up her legs, tucking her feet under herself. "Not even nearly far enough." Rachel tells her firmly. "I'd say the moon, but we were just there. And you'd have some /weird/ neighbours." Rachel's completely offhand as she talks about visiting the moon. She's had to get used to her new life quickly, and it shows. Rachel does ease off on the banter as Jade musses her own hair up, not having to be a telepath to pick up on the other woman's genuine concern about what she's gotten herself into. Rachel nods slowly, with no intention of lying to Jade about what she's signed up for or trying to sugar-coat the dangers. "Pretty much." Rachel tells her, holding her gaze. "It's dangerous out there, and sometimes I'm not even sure that Adam knows what he's doing. You'll find yourself a long way from home and you won't know if you'll ever get back. But it's also..." And now Rachel does start to smile again. "...exciting, and completely unlike anything you've experienced before." Rachel smirks and shakes her head again, self-deprecatingly. "Well. Unlike anything I'd ever experienced before, that's for sure. And it's worth it." Rachel shrugs. "Or at least, I believe it is." Rachel falls silent for a few seconds after that, as if she's considering her own answers, then smiles again when Jade mentions her preparations. "Lucky cat. I... haven't done any of that. I don't really have anything and besides..." She shoots Jade a wry look. "No Will of mine would stand up in Court. I don't exist, y'know." She seems to find that amusing, in a dark way. When Jade offers refreshments, though, Rachel shakes that off, looking at Jade for a second before coming to a quick decision. "You want to order in, or get something out once Mr Wiggums has been squared away? Or if you'd like to get rid of me so you can get a head start, that's OK too." "A head start to escape?" Jade inquires with a twist of her lips from one side, to the other, twinkling eyes still filled with mirth. "I think that's a lost cause." In all seriousness, though, Jen wouldn't really try and run, she's in this business for a reason, and keeping her father's legacy intact is just one reason. She also happens to like excitement, adventure, and everything that comes with it. "Here." Rising upwards, Jen's fingers grab the phonebook, before proceeding to plop the large book onto Rachel's lap. "Phone's next to you, call up the best delivery place you can find, lets indulge for our last meal. Get me, well, whatever you get, I trust you, after all, I did eat that alien stuff! You know food, my friend." There isn't an ounce of sadness, regret, or even remorse in that tone, just pure teasing fun, "Mr. Wiggum's is going just down the hall, I'll be back in a moment." With that, the entirety of her cat's food, litter box, toys, and Mr. Wiggums himself, is lifted upwards through burly green men that just pop into existence, or Jen herself. The door closes behind the green skinned figure, as a few seconds tick by, followed by minutes, enough time to find a place, and begin ordering. Soon the door parts open, and Jen returns, a shake of her head given. "The traitor proceeded to leap onto my neighbor's lap, settle there, and purr with content." With another shake of her head, Jennifer's steps draw towards her kitchen, as she rummages about for plates and silverware. "So what're we eating, Rachel?" Rachel hadn't been completely serious about Jade still wanting to escape, but she left the other woman an easy out if she'd wanted to get rid of the redhead. "See?" Rachel says with an answering smirk. "You're getting used to the idea." Rachel really is only teasing by this point, Jade's had ample chance to back out and Rachel's glad she hasn't. She's also glad that the green woman hasn't decided to throw her out, because ever since Jade mentioned food Rachel's been ravenous. For a second or two she tries to work out when she last ate, but the flight back from Japan and the change of timezone make it difficult. Regardless of whether she should be hungry, she IS hungry, and that's all there is to it. Those seconds of introspection and general not paying attention mean that she's not expecting the phone book that thuds down onto her lap. She blinks, glancing down at it and then up at Jade, and grins. "You're assuming I know Earth food too? That's brave." She replies in like manner, but she's already flipping through the phone book with the air of someone who knows exactly what's going to be ordered. She looks up to give Mr Wiggums an ironic little wave as he goes past, though. "Enjoy your vacation." She tells him, in the smug tone of someone who isn't going. Rachel watches the procession of green removal men (and Jade) as they march out of the apartment and gives an amused little snort when they're out of sight. Jade's powers have a definite flair for the theatrical about them. Ordering the food doesn't take long, although Rachel has a nagging feeling that she might have ordered a little TOO much, and she's finished well before Jade returns. "Trying to make you feel guilty." She opines. "Watch him ignore you when you get home, too." Rachel decides that sitting around while Jade organises just doesn't feel right, so she scrambles out of her chair and pads over to the kitchen, leaning against a handy wall as she waits to be assigned a job. "It's a surprise. Something I'm having teleported in from Alpha Centauri." She says, deadpan, then shakes her head with a grin. "Chinese. Hope you're OK with that." "Without a doubt, he will not only ignore me, turn his back on me, but have nothing to do with me for an entire day, unless I bring out the can opener, and treat bag." Is Jade's wry remark, as she continues to rummage about in the kitchen for something to eat on, and eat with. In the end, however, the pile of dishes in the sink is the only resort. She's taken a bit too long, and has nothing else to eat on! As Rachel enters into the area, leaning against the wall, she'll receive a towel chucked at her with all due haste, as Jennifer begins rolling up the sleeves to her sweater. "Here, rather than making yourself a decoration, help me a bit, otherwise we'll end up eating with fingers, out of boxes, or attempting to use knives as spoons. It never works, believe me, talking from experience here." As Jennie-Lynn begins scrubbing plates and utensils, her gaze flickers towards the red-head. "Chinese sounds great, though I have to admit to being a slight disappointed some magical, mysterious teleportation beam isn't going to suddenly appear with a steaming plates of dinner... unless it's something alive, like you see on television, then I'll pass." A clean plate is given towards Rachel, as Jennie continues on to the next, talking as she does so. "Todd is always annoyed at how I clean house, or rather how I don't. He comes over, notice I haven't vacuumed in a week, or dusted in who knows how long, not to mention the dishes, and I return home to find the house immaculate. Just between you and me, I wait to clean until he comes over, knowing he'll be here every week or so, and just let him do it for me. He still hasn't caught on." "That's just letting him win." Rachel says, putting on a mock-disapproving tone, before adding, "Then again, I bet he can really sulk. Bribery's probably less painful for everyone." Rachel snags the towel out of the air as it's thrown to her, pausing only a moment to watch Jade prepare to battle with the dishes before pushing off from her comfortable slouch against the wall to join her at the sink. "I'll try to look more decorative and less useful next time." She says, her tone betraying that she doesn't mean a word of it, though she does shoot Jade a curious look. "Couldn't you just magic up a bunch of green cutlery?" She asks, sounding genuinely interested, but soon proves that she can be useful in the kitchen, efficiently drying anything that's passed her way and either stacking it up or putting it away as she's directed. Rachel snickers quietly as Jade talks about her relationship with her brother. "I like your style. I'd try that with Nate, but somehow I don't think he's the domestic type." "Oh. I could." Jade offers initially, her fingers making quick work of the last of the utensils, as she chatters amicably with Rachel. "And I have in a pinch, but eating off green plates, with green spoons and forks..? Just somehow doesn't seem clean." There's a slight shrug of Jennie's shoulders as she says this, helping to dry the last of the items, before collecting the lot of them to draw towards her small kitchen table and setting them down. With quick order, the table is set, just in time for the doorbell to ring. A few minutes later, and every carton and bag of food is on said table, with Jennie eyeing the meal with a raised eyebrow, both at the quantity, then at Rachel. "Hungry were you?" She inquires with a grin. Dishing herself out a good amount of different items, Jennie settles onto her wooden chair, talking as she goes. "Todd's like the dark side to my light side, yin and yang, even his powers are based on darkness and shadows. He's my twin, and for some reason, I can read his emotions, just as he can read mine. I know when he's in pain, when he's upset, strong emotions are the ones I can feel, no matter how far apart we are. So when he comes over, I mask my delight at him cleaning, and keep things neutral. One day, he'll figure it out, but until them, free maid service every week, can't beat it." Lifting her eyes up to scan Rachel, Jennifer's grin increases in size. "You should meet him, could use the influence of a nice, but not so nice girl." Rachel tilts her head to once side as if she's considering Jade's explanation, and then wrinkles her nose and offers an agreeable nod. "OK, I can see that. I don't eat with my telekinesis, it feels like I'm using my fingers... and if it's finger food, I've GOT fingers." Rachel shrugs. She probably didn't need to justify her agreement, but there it is. "But it would cut down on washing up." She just couldn't resist adding that at the end. When the takeout arrives, Rachel's earlier fears are confirmed: She really has ordered far too much, as Jade's not slow to point out. Rachel being Rachel, she decides to brazen it out. "Was, and still am. Better get in there quick if you want any." Rachel can't be serious. There simply isn't enough of her to fit all that food IN. Is there? She grins challengingly and moves around the table to find a seat of her own, tucking one leg under her as she sits down. Rachel's not slow to start helping herself to the food. She doesn't exactly shovel it in, but she doesn't dawdle over her food either. If there was a word for the way she eats, it'd probably be 'efficient'. Sure, she's hungry, but it seems like more than that. It doesn't stop her joining in the conversation, but there's the occasional pause before Rachel replies. The ease with which Jade talks about her brother does ignite a curious light in Rachel's eyes, though. Her own family is so convoluted, Jade's seems refreshingly straightforward. "You ever think maybe he knows already, and does it anyway?" Rachel suggests, perhaps a trace of wistfulness in the question before she shakes it off. "I'd tell you about Nate, but that would lead to a LONG conversation." Rachel says ruefully, a little distracted by her own thoughts - but that doesn't stop her catching sight of Jade's sudden grin. Her eyebrows start to go up questioningly, and then quite a bit further when it seems like she's going to be called a 'nice girl', but then Jade hits the punchline and Rachel laughs. "And here I was starting to think you didn't know me at all." Rachel says with a smile, oddly pleased that Jade seems to have her pegged, but she slowly shakes her head. "He might not thank you for it. I tend to make things... complicated." Not particularly keen to try to explain that one, Rachel pops in another bite of the chinese, chews thoughtfully, and tilts her head questioningly. "What about you? Is there a boyfriend who's going to think you've been kidnapped?" "Hmm, he might, he is a bit of a control freak like that." Jennie's words pause a moment, taking in the manner in which Rachel eats. For Jen? It's a bite here, a bite there, talking, then realizing she hasn't touched her food in some time, and proceeding to eat a little more. Far more social a creature than efficient in eating, Jennie enjoys talking, the sound of her own voice, and having company. As an afterthought, a couple glasses of ice water is placed on the table, followed by a regretful, "Sorry I only have water, not even a soda. Shopping is also a rare thing." Sitting back to listen to Rachel talk about her own brother, and how things are complicated, Jennie lets out a quiet snort. "You mean, more complicated than having a mom who's criminally insane, or having green skin?" Tilting her head to one side, Jade's laugh is infectious, light and filled with humor as she collects up the glass of water, takes a sip, and sets it back down. "Oh, I'm sure Todd would thank me for it, after all, who doesn't enjoy a fun challenge?" The twinkle is there, in Jen's eyes, as she answers truthfully, before pondering Rachel's questions. "Had one, didn't work out. Difficult to get along with someone whose dad was a criminal mastermind that wanted to kill you. Hank was, is, I think still, a nice guy, but had a lot on his plate, and a lot of issues. Somehow, I always get the guys with issues, whether it's parents that want to fry your brain, or immature levels of wandering eye syndrome. So yeah, no boyfriends going to be pondering where'd I go, who knows, all this talk of Kryptonians, maybe one will be insanely good looking and really like the color green." Jennie's eyes continue to twinkle, mirth and fun expressed in her tone. Rachel hadn't meant it like /that/... but Jade's words do puncture her rather idealised vision of a brother who cleans for her because he's being /nice/. Rachel has a weakness for wanting to believe families can be like that, when left to their own devices. Sometimes it's good to be reminded that it takes more than an absence of mutant hunting killer robots to make a perfect family. "Water's fine." Rachel replies when it's offered, and means it. Combined with the jet lag, either caffeine or alcohol would be a bad choice right now, and the water is welcome. Deciding that she needs to take a break from eating - since she's surprised at the size of the considerable dent she's made in the meal already - Rachel sits back in her chair and picks up her own water glass, swirling the ice cubes around in it with a faint smile as Jade clearly thinks she's winning the battle over who has the more complicated life. "Well." Rachel drawls, before looking up with a mischievous smile. "You might say that. Since technically, I haven't been born yet, and my brother's from an alternate reality." Rachel lets her smile widen into a grin. "And that's before you get to the interesting bits." She pauses, holding Jade's gaze, her expression communicating that she's not joking, before she simply adds, "Let me know if you want the full story sometime." She's not quite sure why she's willing to be quite so open with Jade, but she's not fighting it. "And I am far more than a fun challenge." Rachel says with a loud snort, making out that her feathers have been a bit ruffled when they're clearly anything but. Jade's calm and matter of fact discussion of her ex-boyfriend, though? That's... well, Rachel's not sure that one word covers it, but the way she tells the story is certainly impressive. "Well, I do know a Kryptonian." Rachel says, rather than comment directly on this 'Hank' and his apparent family issues, "But she's definitely not a guy." Rachel chuckles to herself. "Maybe she knows someone, though. I'll ask if you like?" Rachel says that last bit far too innocently, with a wicked look in her eyes. No, even 'semi' normal families are most assuredly not perfect, people are still people, and in Todd's case, he's just as much a jerk, as he is a very overly protective brother. Diving into her food once more, Jennie's attention is there, for the time being. Where Rachel pauses for a drink, Jen's enjoying the Chinese with abandon. She only pauses when Rachel starts her tale, explaining without a fraction of doubt that it is not only complicated, but insanely so. Raising both hands into the air in an 'I surrender' style, Jennifer laughs, then bites her lower lip. "Sorry, didn't mean to make light, but wow. Alternate realities, you haven't been born, it sounds about as plausible as a giant head for a space station, at least it would have a few short weeks ago." Lowering her hands, Jennie's head tilts to one side, casting a glance at Rachel, knowing she is telling the truth, or at least, judging Rachel's expressions and character in that look. "And yeah, some day you'll have to explain that bit of unexplained complication, I'd like to get to know you better." That statement is given with truth and honesty. "Adam was saying something along the lines of 'bringing in a bunch of Kryptonians to help' for this huge task that lies ahead of us. So - hey, you never know, Rachel." Again, twinkling eyes are given to Rachel, as Jennie collects one of the fortune cookies to toss towards the red-head. Opening her own, Jennie reads aloud in a crisp voice. "A true friend never asks for money." A pause. "In bed." Okay it's an immature game, but for this one, Jennie couldn't resist. Rachel's grin turns a touch smug when Jade raises her hands to concede the victory, and the fact that the green woman follows the gesture up by laughing at Rachel's story doesn't bother her at all. In the back of her mind a small voice asks why Rachel's speaking more lightly of her past than she does with anyone except perhaps Kitty, but the greater part of Rachel's not listening to that voice. Not today. It seems her experiences out amongst the stars have changed her more than she'd realised. "Hey, it's fine. It's a /lot/ better than the response I usually get when I drop that into the conversation." Rachel laughs easily and nods when Jade points out how likely her story sounds. "I know how it sounds. That's why I eased you into it with the big giant head." Oddly, the only thing that does seem to give Rachel pause, and then only for a moment, is Jade's offer of friendship. It's not reluctance, it's more like she wants to ask Jade if she's sure. She doesn't, though. "Sure. Next time we're on a long, boring spaceflight. It'll help pass the time." Rachel hesitates, again only for an instant, before adding. "I'm pretty sure you've got some more stories I need to hear, too." Rachel laughs again, though it's mostly at herself, when Jade reacts to her too-innocent suggestion by upping the ante. It's clearly going to take more to scandalise this woman than it would someone like Kitty. Rachel doesn't mind a challenge, though. "I'm not looking, so they're all yours." Rachel assures Jade, and then looks surprised as a fortune cookie is suddenly sailing toward her. Too slow to catch it - at least without getting water everywhere - Rachel snags it with her telekinesis and delivers it to her hand, taking a sip of water - and then almost snorting it through her nose when Jade speaks. Coughing a bit, but definitely grinning, Rachel puts the glass of water firmly back on the table, and looks from Jade to her fortune cookie and back again. She doesn't get to do normal, fun... immature... fun things like this very often, and she shamelessly checks Jade's surface thoughts to make sure she knows what she's supposed to do. Opening her cookie with great ceremony, Rachel looks at the little slip of paper, then flicks her eyes up to meet Jade's with a quirked brow, then looks down at the paper once more. "Never." She begins. "Underestimate the power of the human touch." She goes silent, letting the moment draw out. "In bed." With a wry grin at Rachel's fortune - as well as Rachel's perfect timing in adding the 'in bed' to the end, Jade lets out a soft, "Mmm-hmm, you can say that again. The great fortune cookie God knows all." Her head bobs up and down to punctuate her point, the gleam in her eyes twinkling with delight. For Jennie? Making friends is the easy part, she's out going, friendly, unafraid to speak her mind, or say what she wants. She's also not one to be scandalized, and will, most assuredly, up any ante (beware playing truth or dare with Jade). As far as surface thoughts go, Jennie's flit from one thing to another, from enjoying the taste of the Chinese (a delicacy she hasn't had in a bit), plans on not letting Todd know she's going out into space, without him, to simply enjoying the company of a friend. Any fear of the unknown, consternation on what may transpire later on, or nervousness on the future isn't even in the back burner of her mind. Take each day as they come, for good or ill, worrying about the future, and what ifs simply doesn't enter her thoughts. Jennifer Hayden lives in the moment, the here and now, and her thoughts echo that belief. "Well, I am not only extremely content right now, but couldn't possibly eat another bite." Rising upwards, Jennie gestures towards the couch. "Unless Mr. Warlock requires us any further, I say we finish this meal with a good movie, or better yet, a really really bad movie, that has a lot of really good looking guys in it. If you haven't watched it yet, let me introduce you to my new favorite watch when I'm wanting to just vege out movie called - - Magic Mike. Mmmhmmm." With that, Jennie draws towards her sofa and settles in for the afternoon - at least. If things are interrupted in the middle, well, the movie is just good for the strip parts anyway. There's only one possible reaction to Jade's rather decadent 'mmm-hmm', and that's for Rachel to burst out laughing. She feels a weight she wasn't aware she was carrying lift from her shoulders as she laughs. She's not really used to hitting it off with people as easily as she has done today. She has the odd feeling that she could say pretty much anything to Jade without being judged for it - or probably taken all that seriously, either. That's... comfortable. Rachel's a bit startled to realise that she's made a friend. As Rachel gets her laughter under control, she withdraws even the lightest of touches on Jade's surface thoughts. If her knowledge of pop culture fails her again, she'll just ask. Rachel, lost in her own thoughts for a moment, is a bit startled as Jade rises, looking up quickly - and then dropping her gaze to look ruefully at the remains of their takeout. It's not even close to being finished. "Me neither." Rachel concedes. "Guess I did order a bit too much after all." Unwilling to waste the food, Rachel looks at it for a few moments longer, then gives in. "No. If I eat any more of that I won't be able to MOVE." She sounds like she's telling herself that, and firmly too, and quickly stands up once the decision is made. Following Jade back out into the living room, Rachel makes a small noise of annoyance as Adam is mentioned. "Someday I'm going to find a way to mute the alarm on my Passport." She says it quietly, in an aggrieved tone - and pitches it for Jade to hear. Nothing like complaining about the boss, after all. "Magic Mike?" Rachel asks, clearly having never heard of it, but quickly continues. "Never mind. You had me at 'really good looking guys'." Dropping down onto the sofa, and looking vaguely ill as her rather full stomach protests. Curling her legs up beside her to get comfortable, Rachel hears that 'mmmhmmm' again, glances knowingly over at Jade and chuckles, then settles back to watch the movie. Category:Log